Disturbing Thought
by haeresis lightning
Summary: The poor Rukia also could not forget how he called her name. All these disturbing thought had disturb her for 7 days straight. And now, Kuchiki Rukia had had enough. rated T for them, ichiRuki.


**Disclaimer:** I, haeresis, do not own Bleach. If so, I would add more and more ichiruki moments in Fade To Black

I got inspired right after I watch this movie this evening. Hopefully you enjoy reading it. (;

* * *

She still remembered when he called her name. Every time he called her name, to make her realized, to make her came back to her senses, to make her remember herself, it sent chills all through her spine. It disturbed her neurons, her senses, and she felt paralyzed at the moment she said his name.

"Kurosaki….. Ichigo"

Yes. The said man saved her butt again. Once from her death sentence, and last week, he saved her from being a hollow. For Kuchiki Rukia, being a hollow really did freak her out. Though she could not remember anything when she was at that state, she still remembered how Zangetsu hilt goes right into her. She also remember when she opened her eyes; she was in Ichigo strong arm, which was covered by blood. She soon learned that blood belonged to her.

Currently, she was lying in her comfortable bed. Nope, the bed in the girls' room was not this comfortable. The only comfortable bed was the futon in Ichigo's room, in his closet to be precise.

She could not forget the feelings when Zangetsu ran into her. She tried but she did not succeed. The poor Rukia also could not forget how he called her name. All these disturbing thought had disturb her for 7 days straight. And now, Kuchiki Rukia had had enough.

She harshly opened the closet, making the other guy in the room jumped a little.

"Damn it Rukia! Do not do that again when I'm in the room." He did not notice he used the term 'the' instead of 'my'.

"I do what ever I want, when ever I want." She said while setting his tiny feet on the tatami.

It was in the middle of summer. So Rukia did not have her usual box printed pajama. She had her black tank top and shorts that only reached her mid-thigh. It was her clothing. But Matsumoto Rangiku who was responsible for buying it. Rukia would never wear it during the day, so she used it as her pajama. Especially during hot weather like this.

Ichigo was the same. He was clad in dark-blue wife beater and a pair shorts. He tried so hard to not look at Rukia's white legs and tried to focus on his report instead. But damn it was nearly impossible.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to sleep in the girl's room. I need to study here. Please, leave" he tried to sound annoyed but basically he was trying his best to not look at her.

"I will sleep with them after this. I was just contemplating in the closet." She said while making her way towards his bed, and finally sat on it.

"Sorry but my closet is not a thinking space." Still not looking away from his report.

He heard no reply from the other girl, so he turned his gaze to her, only to be welcomed by Rukia looking at him with a face he could not read.

"Stop looking at me like that you midget!" his tone raised an octave, as a result of sudden shocked.

"I was contemplating about you, Kurosaki Ichigo." She said while still not looking away from his frowning face.

"What? But- er why?"

She took a deep breath and asker him the question that had been disturbing her for these past few days.

"Why did you run Zangetsu through me last time?" there, she asked it.

It took more that 3 minutes before Ichigo could say something.

"Well.. Umm, it's because that was the only way to separate you from those two freaks." He received a death glare that he usually got when he made fun of her drawings.

"Don't call them freaks you berry head!" she shouted while trying her best to contain her anger.

Ichigo was ready to receive any hits from Rukia but he got none.

"Ichigo, what if I die when you did that?" she asked with lower voice. She sounded more matured when she used that kind of tone.

"I guess I would die too" he was already sitting on his bed. He brought his long legs onto the bed to sit Indian style.

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused looking Rukia.

"Well.. Do you remember, when you gave me your shinigami powers by stabbing me with Sode No Shirayuki, it's the same ritual. I gave you my powers just like what you did when you gave your powers. At that time, you said if this doesn't work, we will die together. So, maybe that would happen if it does not go according to plan. You, me, die."

He gave her a double-jerk face, like death does not affect him at all.

"No. its different in our occasion. You had much more percent to live compare to me." she averted her gaze towards the closet. Somehow she did not want to sleep in that anymore.

"Nope.. Whatever the consequences from what I did, whether I die, or live, I still die at the end."

Rukia shot him a puzzled look.

"If you died when I stabbed you with Zangetsu, if my calculation goes wrong, eventually, I will die too. I will die from the inside. You know, it's hard to live life without a midget constantly kicking your shins, without a crazy chappy addict, without you Kuchiki Rukia." He let it all out in one breath, giving emphasis at the end.

Rukia could only look at him with disbelieved. She just had an emotional blow from his words. For almost a minute, she did not say a word.

"Ichigo, did you just admit that you couldn't live without me?"

Ichigo look straight into her violet orbs.

"I guess.. I did."

He could not continue his word when his lips were sealed by hers. It only last for a mere seconds. He was not ready to receive such attempt from her. He wanted to reply her kiss, but she back off a little bit too early.

"I'm sorry. Just take that as a token of appreciation. For saving my butt once again." she could not fight back against the blushes on her cheek. Ichigo also had some fine crimson shades on his visage. It looked weird when it goes with his natural scowl.

"I should go to sleep now."

She stood up from his bed, only to be pulled back by Ichigo. She was going to shout and kick his limbs like she always do but currently, she couldn't. He crashed his lips on hers. It goes clumsily at first. She was shocked but soon she tried to enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers. She started to kiss him back and pulled him down to her level by wrapping her hands on his neck. Ichigo, on the other hand, already had both his hand on her waist. When he bit on her lower lips, she granted access to her mouth that Ichigo gladly accept. He gently played with her tongue with his own. They find themselves in yet another battle. A battle for dominance and both of them did not show any weakness.

But when Ichigo suddenly lifted her up so that she was sitting on his lap, Rukia was distracted from the battle, thus giving Ichigo full access in her mouth. She let him taste her, devoured her, as she also enjoyed the feelings. They parted when they soon remembered they still need to breathe.

"Sorry.." Ichigo said while looking straight in her orbs.

"Don't you think it is too late to say that?" she smiled sheepishly at his current state. He was blushing madly from their little session.

"Okay. If that's the case, I'll say sorry again after this."

She could not say anything when he suddenly leaving some butterfly kisses around her jaw line. When he bit on her pulse, she could not take anymore. A moan that she tried so hard to suppress finally escaped. She could feel his grin on her skin. One of the straps of her tank top slowly fell down her left shoulder, and she could feel Ichigo was more 'curious' that before. She wrapped her legs around his waist. As a result of her sudden move, a moan came from him.

"Ichigo is a bad boy tonight... To much for you to handle?" she smirked.

"Shut up, midget."

He kissed her passionately and ventured her mouth without leaving any spot behind. They made out passionately, ferociously. They knew they would not stop even if they would pass out for lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, Rukia stopped and back off abruptly, making Ichigo groaned.

"what the hell Rukia?!"

"I saw a hell butterfly. No kidding. I saw it flying behind you."

They looked in each other's orbs. Amber met violet and violet met amber when suddenly a big wave of reiatsu hit them. A kind of reiatsu that Rukia knew very well.

A cold and low voice came and said

"Chire. Senbonzakura.."

* * *

**A/N:** I watched Fade To Black, and damn it was freaking awesome! I think it is the best Bleach movie ever. The best part was when Ichigo was trying to find Rukia using spirit threads. It shows that, even if they were far away from each other, they still had the spirit threads that bind them together. It was sooo sooo ICHIRUKI!!!

Thanks for reading my second Ichiruki fict. Reviews and constructive criticism is highly recommended!! :D

**CAVEDOWN**

05102009

1920 hours


End file.
